1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to management of communications such as telephone calls, and more specifically to techniques for handling, routing, and configuring incoming telephone calls.
2. Background of the Invention
Many people (callees) have a multitude of telephone numbers (TNs) that they give out to potential callers. Typically this set of TNs includes home, office, and cell phone numbers. If the caller knows more than one TN for the callee, the caller selects the most likely number to reach the callee and often leaves a voicemail message before trying another number. The caller is burdened with determining the most likely sequence of calls to reach the callee. This often results in one or more voicemail messages (home, office, cell) even if the caller ultimately reaches the callee. This situation slows the process of establishing a connection, increases costs, and reduces the probability of making a live connection, due to the effort and time required of the caller. In addition, multiple voicemail messages are a burden for the callee.
What is needed is a system and method that automatically handles, routes, and manages telephone calls so that callers do not have to guess which number to call to reach a particular individual. What is further needed is a system and method that allows a callee to specify how incoming calls are handled, and that responds dynamically to real-time conditions at the time a call is placed. What is further needed is additional functionality that improves the process of configuring, routing, and processing incoming telephone calls.